You're Beautiful !
by Lyn-Slytherin
Summary: T'es belle Granger et tu plais aux mecs, garde ça en tête !  Et il partis. Drago Malefoy venait de me dire que j'étais belle.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici mon tout premier OS sur Drago et Hermione, et je vous avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster ; j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ceux, le voici :

« T'es belle Granger et tu plais aux mecs, garde ça en tête ! »

Et il partit. Drago Malefoy venait de me dire que j'étais belle. J'étais tout simplement abasourdie par ses paroles, qui l'aurait cru ! Le prince des Serpentard dire que le Rat-de-Bibliothèque était belle. C'était juste totalement impossible, que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Décidée à le savoir, je décidais d'attendre son retour dans la salle commune. Peu à peu, mes pensées s'égarèrent et je revivais de nouveau la scène.

« Merde ! »

« Granger, que me vaut cette grossièreté de ta part ? »

Mon homologue était tranquillement assis dans un des canapés de notre salle commune en train de lire un magazine. Je partis m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait juste en face.

« Ne me cherche pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Il releva la tête de son fichue magazine et m'observa pendant quelques minutes. Légèrement gênée je lui demandais d'arrêter.

« Raconte moi ce qui se passe ma petite Granger ! »

« De un, tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça et de deux pourquoi je te raconterais ? »

« Peut-être parce que nous sommes des homologues et qu'il serait temps d'arrêter nos bagarres ! »

De stupeur, j'ouvris la bouche. Je rêvais ou Malefoy me proposait une trêve ?

« Malefoy, tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? »

Il balança son magazine sur la table basse.

« Putain Granger, oublie tu que nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant ? »

Bien sur que oui j'avais oublié et j'avais aussi oubliée de vous le préciser. Il y a 3 semaines environ, Malefoy à intégré l'ordre grâce à McGonagall. Depuis il est vrai que son comportement avait quelques peu changé : il ne nous insultait plus, traînait souvent seul et était beaucoup plus courtois.

« Je.. Désolée.. »

« C'est bon.. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous, laissant le feu crépitait autant qu'il le voulait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je craquais et avouais tout à mon homologue.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne plaire à personne, c'est vrai quoi, aucun mecs ne veut de moi sauf que là j'en ai marre. Quand je vois tous ces couples qui s'embrassent, je suis jalouse. Qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi sérieux ? »

« T'es belle Granger et tu plais aux mecs, garde ça en tête ! »

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis. Je fus réveiller lorsque je sentis quelqu'un déposer un plaid sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçut le serpentard qui se décalait et commençait de partir.

« Malefoy attend ! »

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! »

Il revient alors s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de moi.

« Vas-y pose moi toutes les questions qui te tracassent Granger. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi t'es si gentil en ce moment ? Et pis pourquoi tu me couvrais d'un plaid aussi ? »

« Ouhla Grangie, une question à la fois s'il te plaît ! »

« Malefoy ! »

« Si on peut même plus rigoler ! Bon alors j'ai dit ça parce que je le pense, et si je suis gentil c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai changé. Voilà bonne nuit Granger ! »

Alors qu'il allait partir et puisque ses réponses ne me suffisais pas, je me jetais sur lui afin de le faire rester. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à califourchon sur celui-ci.

« Ca ne me suffit pas Malefoy ! »

« Ok, alors tu es belle et beaucoup de garçons parlent de toi lorsque tu passes dans les couloirs, je les entends à chaque fois. Je penses que j'ai joué mon rôle de méchant assez longtemps et maintenant j'aimerais être un peu le gentil tu vois, alors je me comporte comme celui que je suis vraiment, point barre. »

Il me laissa sur le cul, c'est le cas de le dire. J'assimilais peu à peu ses paroles en y réfléchissant. Est-ce que lui me trouvait belle ?

« Oui Granger, je te trouve belle. »

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Tu as pensé tout fort ma Lionne, mais ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu ne vas pas être surprise si je fais ça ! »

Avant de ne comprendre quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Malefoy se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. Mon homologue était en train de m'embrasser et je ne voulais surtout pas le repousser, après je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je répondis à son baiser et nos lèvres menèrent un danse enflammée. Nous nous séparâmes au bout de quelques minutes. Aucun de nous n'osez briser ce moment. Il m'attira alors contre son torse, plaça le plaid autour de nos deux corps, et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu es la plus belle pour moi Hermione, dors ma belle.. »

Bercé par ses douces paroles, je m'endormis dans les bras de l'homme qui allait devenir l'homme de ma vie.

Alors le verdict ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews :)


End file.
